Forbidden Lovers
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: After being shown a future where their daughter has a family with the former Queen, the Charmings send Regina back to the Enchanted Forest alone with no way of returning. When Emma learns the devestating truth, she leaves for the forest against her parents wishes in search of the woman she secretly loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _"No..."_

 _"Snow what do you see?" Watching his wife in concern as she is stood in front of the full length mirror that stands within their room, David waits for an answer before looking towards Blue who appears wary then glances back impatiently. "Snow?!"_

 _Backing up, the short haired woman shakes her head. "This cannot happy..she cannot take our daughter!"_

 _Grabbing at his wife's hands, the former shepherd looks serious. "Who? Snow what did you see?"_

 _"Regina..and...Emma.." Not wanting to tell anymore feeling fearful, Snow looks towards Blue. "We need to put a stop to it before it happens..we can use the beans that the dwarves were harvesting to send her back to the forest then we will destroy the rest.."_

 _Shocked, Blue gulps while looking serious. "Snow, I would advise you to think this through..if you destroy what is meant to be..just think it through. You know Emma will not see it this way.."_

 _"_ _ **She**_ _needs to be gone" the former princess admits as her husband steps towards her._

 _"Are you sure Snow? If you think its the right thing for Emma..I will stand by you. I took the wrong path before regarding the Queen's excution but now if this is what needs to be done then so be it.."_

 _Looking away the fairy frowns in concern over the pairs decision knowing that messing with what is meant to be could lead to disastrous consequences._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the small diner, signalling off the bell, Emma looks towards her mother who is sat with a mug while in conversation with Ruby. Having heard the bell, Granny approaches the counter to give the short haired woman a warning look. Turning on her stool, Snow smiles towards her daughter but then sees the worry in the blonde's eyes. "Emma? What is it? What's wrong?" Reaching out for the woman's arm, the former princess grows concerned.

Shifting on her feet, the sheriff looks back to her mother then shakes the woman's hand off of her arm feeling agitated. "I..don't know where Regina is and..I..I have reports that need signing.." Making up an escuse as she couldn't just blurt out that she is in love with the missing woman, the blonde frowns while thinking over where Regina could be.

Clearing her throat awkwardly, Snow attempts another smile. "Oh I'm sure she is fine honey..maybe she just fancied a day off?"

Responding quietly, Emma glances down. "But she's not anywhere..her office, her home and her car is still there.."

Raising an eyebrow while panicking on the inside as she remembers what she witnessed, the short haired then bites her lip. "You checked..all them places for..some reports?"

Sighing, the blonde rings her hands together and nods. Looking back up and seeing the quizzing gaze of her mother, Emma shrugs it off. "It doesn't matter, I'll keep looking..she probably has some secret hide out. I will see you after work" turning on her heel, the sheriff heads out the diner quickly feeling tears in her eyes through the fear of something happening to Regina then hurries down the steps to continue her search.

Having watched her daughter leave, Snow looks towards the two women behind the counter again with Ruby giving her a sympathetic look while Granny scolds her. "Snow you need to tell her. You know how determined Emma can be, she won't stop looking until she finds her and she might even go to Gold for help.."

Eyes widening, the short haired woman rises from her seat. "You're right..we can't have Gold twisting it.." Walking out the diner, Snow follows her daughter until she catches up to her outside the station. "Emma!"

Pausing by the door, Emma looks across to see her mother approaching. "Yeah?"

Gesturing inside the station, the former princess looks serious. "We need to talk..its about Regina"

Intrigued, the blonde leans against the doorframe then crosses her arms. "What is it?"

"Lets go inside..."

Seeing the woman's guilty gaze, Emma shakes her head. "No tell me now"

"Emma..."

The blonde knowing her mother full well looks annoyed. "What did you do?!"

Stepping forward, Snow practically whispers. "We sent her away..but-"

"You sent her away? What do you mean you sent her away?!" Getting angry, Emma looks up and down main street briefly.

"Blue showed your father and I..something and we couldn't let it happen, she would have destroyed everything! So we used the beans that Tiny gave us and we sent her back.." Snow tries to take the blonde's arm but fails as it is yanked away.

Getting teary, the blonde shakes her head in disbelief. "Sent her back where?!

"The forest..if its still there..we decided to stay here because you wanted to..we cannot force you to go when this is your world, your home and so we decided to send her there where she cannot hurt anyone.."

Rubbing her head, Emma takes a shaky breath. "She was trying to change, aside from the curse when was the last time she hurt anyone? I can't believe you'd do this! You're supposed to be heroes and this is what you lower yourself to?! What did you see that was so bad?"

Hearing her daughters voice break, Snow gulps. "We..we saw..you..and..her"

Eyes widening, the blonde backs up shocked. "No.." Letting her lip tremble, Emma sniffles. "..now she's not here..I..I need to go to her..I.."

"Emma you can't. The rest of the beans were destroyed, there is no way"

Suddenly composing herself, the sheriff takes a deep breath before muttering. "Not all of them..." Beginning to walk away, Emma balls her hands together as she heads in the direction of the woods.

Frowning confused, Snow begins to follow. "Emma what do you mean not all of them?! You can't go, we just got you back, we can't lose you again!"

Freezing on the spot and closing her eyes momentarily, the blonde turns around and blurts out. "I love her!"

Dropping her mouth open, the short haired woman looks shocked. "Emma no, you can't love her..she.."

"Well I do! And I am bringing her back one way or another!"

"How?" Snow questions, concerned for her daughter's current state.

"Regina. She has a couple of beans stored for emergencies..I'm the only one who she trusted to know where..now go home Snow!" Hastily walking off, Emma ignores the woman's shouted pleas and heads towards the missing mayor's vault. After twisting the lock and heading down the steps, the blonde turns towards the large silver mirror against the stone wall and presses her hand against the metal frame. Watching the hidden door open, the sheriff steps inside warily as its the first time she has actually had access to the room. Looking around the make shift hideout, Emma scans the area then heads over towards the vanity quickly and pulls the draws open, finding two beans underneath a secret hatch. Lifting her hand up, the blonde stares at the beans then clasps her hand together before rushing out the vault and securing the place behind her.

 _A/N: cont? Promise Regina will be in next chapter. Also there will be flashbacks of what happened to her._


	2. Chapter 2

_I cannot believe the amount of reviews already and over 50 followers from one chapter?! Amazing :) hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 **Chapter 2**

Hitting the dry, dusty ground, Emma lifts herself up slowly onto her knees then stands while brushing the dirt from her clothes. Turning her attention to her surroundings, the blonde prays to herself that the bean worked as it should and has lead her to Regina. Grabbing at her pocket in a sudden panic, the blonde then gives a sigh of relief that she still has the other bean to return them home. Staring around the forest, the sheriff frowns, appearing lost on where to go. Beginning to walk, she hugs her arms in a protective manner while trying to determine where she is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strolling quietly up to her vanity within her abandoned castle, Regina perches herself among the chair and stares sadly at her reflection. Closing her eyes, the former Queen attempts to rid of the bad memories that had plagued her mind ever since she were banished to the forest by the Charmings. Lifting her arm, the brunette blinks back her tears that cloud her vision as she glances towards the cuff that to her is strangling the life out of her. Its grip having a tight hold of her wrist as it sucks all of her magic away, leaving her powerless and unable to protect herself from any attacks that may be provoked by the people that had escaped her curse. Dropping her arm down, Regina rises from her seat to change from her nightwear as day had broke a few hours earlier. Searching the wardrobe, the brunette gulps down a lump upon seeing the Evil Queen outfits and slams the wooden door shut unable to hold it together at the prospect of wearing something that she had grown to hate as it resembled _someone_ she hates.

Pausing briefly in thought, the former Queen leaves her chambers and makes her way downstairs towards a small but hidden back room of the castle. Entering through a mirrored door, the brunette walks straight over towards an old, worn down wardrobe that has now collected a few cobwebs and dust. Peering inside curiously, Regina runs her hand over the barely worn garments then smiles slightly as she lifts out a long, lavender gown that hangs off the shoulders and spreads out in two layers of skirt without it being unmanagable to walk in. These were the outfits she had worn before she became Queen. Many were chosen as she prepared for the throne, aside from the one currently in her hand. This one she remembers her father brought her with the words of praise over her learning achievements while being told to save it for when the day comes in which the brunette would find love. Taking a deep breath in thought, Regina then lifts a few more dresses out which she had hidden away during her Evil Queen days and carries them back to her chambers.

Slipping on a pale blue yet simple, round necked gown with long sleeves that then gathers in at the waist, corset style, the former Queen quickly wraps her hair up in somewhat of a messy bun as due to the growing length, her hair has begun to gradually curl at the ends. Searching through her vanity, the brunette then begins to alter the dresses for her to wear. A strange thing to do in her case but right now she is trying her utmost hardest to not turn crazy at the lack of company.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Regina, where are you..." Muttering under her breath, Emma sighs as she continues to follow the dirt road. Coming to a halt in shock, the blonde watches as a cart appears in sight and approaches her at a steady pace. Looking speechless, the sheriff just about manages to find her voice as the cart begins to pass. "Wait! Escuse me?!"

Seeing the cart come to a stop, Emma cannot help but notice the look she is receiving as the man takes in her attire. Biting her lip, the blonde clears her throat. "I'm sorry to bother you but how are you here? I thought the Queen's curse took over this land?"

Becoming wary at the onset of strange questions, the man nods slowly. "It did..no one has been in these parts for nearly 30 years. I am merely passing through..onto the next kingdom"

Frowning, Emma glances around again at the trees and empty spaces. "So everything here was destroyed?"

Scoffing, the man shakes his head. "Not everything. The Queen's castle still stands of course but its the only thing. She obviously protected it for a reason I do not understand..who would _want_ to come back to _this_?.." Staring around himself, the man nods his head in acknowledgment then pulls on his reins to start off his horse once again.

Taking in his words, Emma looks down feeling a mix of pain and guilt towards Regina. If she is at her castle, then she is most definately alone. Backing up, the blonde changes direction as she begins to recognize that the dirt road is supposed to be the scenic route which belongs to the royals, the former King and most importantly, the former Queen.

After strolling for what seemed to be miles, Emma finally reaches the tall, dark and indimidating gates that are to protect to dark castle. Sensing straight away that something is wrong, the blonde appears worried at the fact the gates were unlocked and slightly bent, no longer serving its purpose. Pushing the iron bars open, the sheriff winces at the ear piercing creak as though they had been dormant for an endless amount of years. Feeling a wave of nerves take over, Emma gives a shaky breath as she walks up towards the steps leading to the front door which were also clad in iron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanging the last of her newly altered dresses within the wardrobe, Regina glares at the Evil Queen's attire which are now sprawled out across her bed. Grabbing them hastily into a pile, the brunette carries them towards the fire place and throws them onto the dry logs. Cursing at the lack of her magic, the former Queen kneels down beside the stone mantle and reaches for a few stray branches to light the fire manually. As a spark flies over, she jumps at hearing a door slam in the distance and echoing through the castle. Rising quickly in fear, Regina hurries out of her chambers, locking the door behind her with a key then runs down the side steps towards her hiding spot which she has used many times before since arriving back in the forest.

Closing the door behind her, the brunette pushes a large bookcase with a grunt in front of it for extra security. Growing teary, the former Queen slumps down against the stone wall and hugs her knees while bringing her head down towards her lap as she begins to let out a small sob. Lifting her head briefly to listen for any movement upstairs, Regina grabs at her wrist angrily and scratches at her arm in an attempt to pull the cuff off which she has tried numerous times before, hating the fact that she feels weak and hopeless. Resting her head back against the wall, she sighs as a tear escapes down her cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unaware of Regina's presence, Emma searches through the many rooms of the castle, knowing that to do a thorough job it will take her at least a few hours. Trailing along the hallway, she then ascends the staircase and begins to widen her search while calling for the missing woman. "Regina?! Are you here?!" Sighing at no response, the sheriff shakes her head as her mind begins to fill with doubt. No. She _will_ find her.

After much searching, Emma stops along a corridor and tries the last door to find it locked. Frowning, the blonde releases the handle then backs up to stare at the door for any clues. Raising an eyebrow at a ray of orange light seeping through beneath the door, the sheriff quickly kneels and presses her hands flat onto the floor to rest her head down so she can have a peak. Spotting orange flames in the corner of the locked room, Emma sits herself up and leans against the door. "Regina? I understand that you may not want to see me but..I promise that I'm here alone and I am not going to do anything that will be against you. I want you to come back with me..a life here alone is not what anyone deserves..its not what _you_ deserve..I know you have done many things but that is now in the past and for the past year, you have done nothing but help others. You have redeemed yourself of your own accord and not because you were forced or given an ultimatium.. _please_...open the door.."

Waiting for a response, the blonde looks defeated at being met by silence. Closing her eyes briefly to prevent herself from getting upset, Emma pushes herself up off the floor and shoves her hands in her pockets while looking down like a lost puppy. "..okay..I guess..you don't want..." Sighing. "I will leave you be..." Turning to leave, the blonde pauses for a moment and glances towards the door. "I'm sorry Regina, if you thought for one second I had any part in this..because I didn't..I only just found out because I was worried about you..I..goodbye Regina"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having heard a lot of movement upstairs, Regina had clung tightly to her knees for what felt like hours. Struggling to keep her eyes open, the brunette had dropped her head and fell asleep. It wasn't until she heard footsteps above her head that she woke. Standing up quickly, the former Queen moves an old wooden trunk over to the air vent and steps up to listen for any voices. Eyes widening at the muffled voice in which she recognizes, the brunette steps down and clasps the bookcase with both hands to shift it out of the way just enough to open the door. Rushing out, Regina reaches the corridor where her bed chamber was and looks up and down in a panic over seeing it empty. Swallowing hard, she grabs at the bottom of her dress and breaks out in a run towards the staircase to find the woman she had recently formed a friendship with in Storybrooke. Reaching the main doors, the brunette pulls at both the iron ring handles and opens them before heading out onto the steps then freezes upon seeing the back of the blonde walking away. Hitching her breath, Regina looks fearful at the prospect of being alone any again and hugs her arms.

" _Emma?!_ "

Stopping dead in her tracks, Emma looks wide eyed at hearing the former Queen's voice. Feeling too scared to move or turn, the blonde then gulps and grips her shaky hands against her side as footsteps could be heard and drawing near.

"Emma?"

Turning around slowly at the softened voice, the sheriff is met by hopeful yet sad, dark eyes. "...hi?"

Letting out a small smile, the brunette looks around awkwardly. "What is it with us and pathways?"

Giving a barely audible chuckle at the joke attempt, Emma nods getting teary. "I know..."

Looking back towards the blonde, Regina bites her lip before attempting to speak again. "Come back inside?"

Watching the woman for a moment, the blonde steps forward in answer then walks beside the brunette as they head back towards the castle.

Neither of them knowing where to start.

 _A/N: next up Emma learns what happened.._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all your responses!_

 **Chapter 3**

Following the lonely brunette through the darkened hallway and into the main room, Emma bites her lip taking in the woman's appearence. "You...you look different.."

Gesturing towards the tall arm chairs by the fireplace, Regina gives a small smile then looks towards her once they are sat down to explain. "It's what..I used to wear..before my royal days so to speak..when I was just a girl..who loved her horses.."

The blonde smiles at the thought then drops it when she sees the former Queen's face lit up by the flickering fire. "Have...have you been crying?"

Looking shifty, the brunette gulps and clasps her hands together to rest upon her lap. "I..I..didn't know who..you were when you walked in the castle and I..I got angry and fed up of having to hide away..I have a secret room which I have used a few times already when I have had people search the castle..seeking revenge.."

Frowning, Emma rubs her head confused. "Why were you hiding? I know you are trying to change but you could still use a fireball to scare them away?"

Eyes widening, Regina looks across at the sheriff beside her. "You don't know do you?..how I came to be here..what happened?"

Looking guilty, the blonde nods. "I know it was down to my parents...they sent you here..but that is all I know..I had been looking for you back in Storybrooke and I was..worried...then Snow told me.."

"Maybe that is all you need to know Emma..I don't want you to lose your family again through hatred or..or I don't know? Like their plan and finish the job while you're here?.."

Noticing the uncertain, fearful look in Regina's eyes, the blonde turns herself around in her chair, lifting her legs underneath her before stretching across and placing her hand on the woman's arm, gaining a flinch in return. "Tell me...please? I promise I am not here to hurt you.."

Staring at her for a moment, the former Queen nods slowly then begins to tell her the story of what had happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

' _Stepping inside her chilly bedroom feeling groggy, Regina frowns as her head pounds while she changes into her silk pajamas. Curling up into the bed, she pulls the covers tightly around her then hugs her pillow as she begins to fall asleep. A few hours into the night, the mayor hears a loud bang of a window shutting causing her to jump up in bed and attempt to procure a fireball for protection. As her head continues to pound, the brunette glances down to her hand in concern as she struggles to light a fireball as she merely gets a spark of a small flame before extinguishing itself. "..what.." Seeing a flash of blue light, the brunette squints her eyes from the brightness before feeling a tug at her wrist and the rest of her energy disappears as it drains from her body. Seeing her bedroom door swing open, Regina attempts to stand as she witnesses the Charmings walk through the door._

 _"I'm sorry Regina but this has gone too far..you need to leave and never come back"_

 _Hearing Snow's demand, the brunette frowns confused then looks towards her wrist, spotting the cuff with wide eyes. "..what..what did you do?!"_

 _"Its for your own good Regina..and for our safety" David responses as he approaches her and grabs her hands behind her back._

 _Not having the strength to argue or fight, Regina walks out of her house being lead by the Charmings before being escorted by car to the woods. "What am I doing here? What are you going to do?" Trying to hide the fear in her voice, the mayor blinks as tears begin to sting her eyes._

 _"You need to go back..back to the land you destroyed..its over.." The short haired woman explains before signalling Grumpy to access the portal then looks towards her husband who guides the brunette over._

 _"No..you can't do this..Snow we were getting past all this!"_

 _"You've had all the chances you could be given..I can't watch you hurt anyone else..especially my daughter.."_

 _Frowning, Regina begins to struggle as she approaches the swirling vortex. "Emma?! What has Emma got to do with this? She will not forgive you for doing something so hateful!"_

 _The former princess watches her then looks serious. "And how do you know Emma is not behind this aswell?"_

 _Shocked, the brunette lets a tear slip before feeling a hand being shoved against her back, causing her to lose her balance and fall into the swirling pit of magic until she finds herself hitting solid ground of the forest.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing up angrily, Emma grips her hands into fists, causing her knuckles to whiten then glares at the fire that had been warming the large room up before seeing it explode into darkness and making the dark haired woman jump in the process. "How dare they?! You were completely defenseless!"

Rising also, Regina feels guilty for branding the woman's parents in a harsh light as she has grown to care for the blonde, even if the sheriff didn't know it. "I'm sorry..I am just as confused..I guess Snow must have gave me a potion of some kind to disorientate me because I had met her earlier for coffee and then Blue..but..one thing I don't understand is that I knew there were still people in Storybrooke who hated me and so I had put a blood lock on my house to protect myself..how they broke it..I'll never know.."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Emma suddenly looks worried then turns around to face her while looking teary. "I wasn't you know...a part of it. I would never do that to you.. _never_ "

Smiling a little, the former Queen steps forward and embraces the younger woman while whispering softly in her ear. "I know..if I am honest I did think for a moment but..you..you're not like your parents. Yes you would want to protect others but unlike them who see it as the right or wrong thing and thats it, you believe in giving people a fair chance..meaning your parents could have done the same but in a different way..then maybe I would have understood better why they did this. They said I had to stay away from you..."

Despite being shocked by the affection as Regina is never one to show emotion, Emma quickly latches on and hugs her for dear life as to enjoy the moment while it lasted. "I know why..Snow kinda told me..but lets not get into that now..I just want to help you and-"

Moving back, Regina looks at her while still having hold of the blonde's arms. "I cannot go back Emma..I'd rather be alone here than go back there.."

Taking a deep breath, Emma slowly nods knowing deep down if the brunette does not go back then neither will she as she is not about to leave the woman to an eternity of loneliness. "Okay..lets just get you sorted first. Starting with that cuff.."

Nodding, the former Queen gestures to the door. "I think I may know how but I couldn't use it myself obviously.." Instinctively holding her hand out towards the blonde, Regina waits while staring at her.

The blonde drops her mouth open slightly then smiles as she accepts the hand. "Lead the way..."

Heading out into the corridor towards the staircase, the former Queen also makes a point. "You may want to change your attire while you are also here..and may I suggest something green to match your eyes.."

Raising an eyebrow, Emma chuckles. _'Still the same Regina..'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _A/N: I have a feeling it wasn't all Blue and the Charmings who dealt with Regina's banishment..also will she get the cuff off? ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Had a couple of readers ask me and I realized that I did not explain the whereabouts of Henry, which I included in my layout. He will be part of this story but as a baby. One of the reasons why Snow freaked out upon seeing them in the mirror with their own family! :)_

 **Chapter 4**

Seeing a book fly past her head, Emma looks over towards the agitated woman who was the reason behind it. "Regina.."

Slamming another book shut with a glare, the brunette then looks up towards the blonde while trying to keep her emotions in tact. "I knew it wouldn't be that simple! Of course it would entail an object that is not in this world but back there!"

Abandoning her book briefly, Emma rises from her seat and heads over towards the former Queen before kneeling beside the woman's chair. "We _will_ find a way okay? Did you only have two beans in your vault because otherwise I could always go back then bring the object with me.."

Shaking her head while getting teary, Regina then realizes what the currently former sheriff had said. Glancing over to look at her, the brunette looks in awe. "You remembered where I kept them..."

"Of course I did, how else do you think I got here? The rest of the beans were destroyed" Emma explains with a hopeful smile.

Placing a hand on top of the blonde's which sits upon the arm of her chair, the brunette runs her thumb along softly while admitting quietly. "I'm glad you're here...I was starting to go a little crazy..no magic..no people..I can't even leave the kingdom to venture another..." Huffing slightly, Regina purses her lips together at the thought. "Complete..isolation...couldn't even put myself under a stupid sleeping curse if I wanted to.."

Turning her hand over, Emma laces their fingers together, watching the woman intently. "Now you're not alone..and you never will be.."

"Only if we can get this ridiculous cuff off and I can leave this place.."

"No.."

Raising an eyebrow, the former Queen questions. "No?"

"Even if you can never rid the cuff, I am not going anywhere.." The blonde confesses while squeezing the brunette's hand.

"Emma..no..your family-.." Looking concerned, Regina stares at Emma, noticing the current adoring gaze she is receiving.

"Chose to do the wrong thing..and hurt my..my friend"

Looking down at the mention of friend, the brunette sighs. "They were trying to protect you from me.."

Chuckling at the irony, the blonde shakes her head. "Protect me by denying me love?"

Surprised, the former Queen drops her mouth open. "I beg your pardon?"

Realizing what she said, Emma pulls her hand away and stands quickly. "I..well its not exactly true but..it..could be..I don't know"

Also standing, Regina follows close behind her, having an idea what the blonde is trying to say but needs clarification. "Emma what are talking about?"

Biting her lip, the former sheriff avoids the brunette's gaze. "When..when my parents said to you..that they didn't want you to hurt me..it wasn't because they knew you would..I mean in their eyes they probably saw it as some trick or curse..but..in reality what they saw..or more so what Blue had shown them, to prompt them into banishing you was..that you and I...were...together" gulping down after the last word, Emma looks worried as she is met by silence as Regina looks stunned. "Which is..ridiculous because _us_?" Chuckling nervously, the blonde then shakes her head.

Not sure whether she should be insulted, the brunette squints at the woman. "Why? What would be so wrong if there _were_ an us?"

"Nothing! I mean..well you're you and.." Seeing the look she is receiving, Emma swallows hard. "What I am trying to say is that..you're..a Queen and..part of a fairytale even if it were as a villain for a while and me? Well..I'm just me..I never got all this.." gesturing to Regina's dress then the castle, the former sheriff sighs defeated as she is messing it all up.

Blinking, the former Queen clears her throat. "..you should have got all this...but you didn't because of me. I never thought I'd ever say this but your mother is right..she was worried I _would_ hurt you?...I already have"

Grabbing at the woman's wrists, the blonde shakes her head. "No..that wasn't all on you..there was equal blame and its over with. Its time to leave the past where it belongs Regina because you are not the Evil Queen anymore.."

Glancing down at her arms, the lost looking brunette then meets with green eyes, asking in a whisper. "Then who am I?"

Hesitating on whether to tell her the truth, Emma bites the bullet and looks towards her seriously before confessing. "You're the woman that I am falling in love with..."

Inhaling sharply, the former Queen's eyes gloss over in disbelief. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes...but its okay..I don't need you to say anything. I just want you to understand why this all happened and that it has _nothing_ to do with you being the Evil Queen because like I said, you're not. Not now" the blonde takes a breath, silently praying that the woman would just believe her.

Also grabbing hold of the blonde's wrists causing both women to hold onto each others arms, Regina stares at her for a moment as if taking in all that had been said. "Emma..you're the only one who has ever taken me as I am..you've never judged or held anything against me..and you always end up there if I need someone..even taking yourself to another land..you have shown me not to give up when it gets hard and I want a happy ending where I can be _just_ Regina with a family of my own.."

Biting her bottom lip, the former sheriff goes wide eyed in wonder. "Do you think..possibly..maybe..I could be the person to give you all that?"

Leaning closer to the woman so their foreheads are inches apart, the brunette gives a coy smile. "I wouldn't say no to you trying..."

Letting out a small grin, Emma lowers her mouth to the former Queen's lips then jumps as Regina gasps in fright and moves away. Seeing the fearful look in her eyes, the blonde frowns. "What is it?"

Taking her hand quickly, the brunette tugs her towards the door. "Someone's in the castle.."

Observing their surroundings, the former sheriff stops. "Regina I have magic.."

"No! I am not letting you get involved and besides you cannot control it fully yet..please just come with me" pleading, the former Queen leads Emma towards her hiding place then pushes the large bookcase back in front of the door as she had done earlier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having watched with worry, the blonde looks up and around the darkened room before skimming her fingers against the marked wall in front of her as the stone had clearly been scratched. "What are those?"

Dropping her hand, Regina bites her lip. "They...they were a...track..I was noting down how many times the castle had been raided..currently the majority of my jewels and accessories are gone"

Shaking her head annoyed, Emma moves the bookcase hastily and pulls the door open.

"Emma! What are you doing?!" Slamming the door shut, the brunette quickly leans against it to block the woman's path.

"They are stealing from you Regina!"

"After everything I've done..I'm lucky that is all they have taken. _Please_. Stay with me"

Seeing the woman crumble in front of her for a second time, Emma reaches out hesitantly and strokes her cheek with a sad smile then nods. "Okay.."

Leaning into the woman's touch, the former Queen stares at her while placing her hands gently onto Emma's waist. Watching the former sheriff smile shyly, Regina pulls her close while pinning herself against the door. Snaking her other hand up, the blonde cups the brunette's face and leans forward to kiss her. Tightening her grip on Emma's waist at feeling the woman's lips upon hers, the former Queen kisses back softly while the blonde shifts her hands up into her dark locks. Neither one of them noticing the cuff slowly disappearing from Regina's wrist.


End file.
